


we fall apart as it gets dark

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Ghosts, Guilt, Guilt-tripping, Haunting, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Near Death, No Happy Ending Fest, Out of Character, Past Character Death, Spirits, Suffering Hinata Hajime, Suicide Attempt, komahina if you squint, vent fic maybe kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hinata is haunted by the ghost of the one he lost,but maybe it winded up saving his life.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	we fall apart as it gets dark

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended
> 
> note: this was written and originally published back in december but i bumped up the publish date don't mind me

"fancy seeing you up here, hinata-kun,"

the humidity-inducing breeze of japan's burning summers swept though hinata's hair as he sighed, eyes screwed shut, unable to bear turning back to meet the voice.

a huff came from behind him, "how rude, ignoring people isn't very nice," the voice spoke, gliding over to where the teenager sat on the edge of the stone building's rooftop, bare feet dangling over the side cautiously.  
the spirit sat next to the living, and the brunette turned away with tears in his eyes.

"go away, ko,"  
komaeda squinted at the boy, then laughed.

"you love doing that, don't you?" the ghost grinned, eyebrows furrowed.

"doing what?"

"telling me to _go away_ ,"

there was a silence, then komaeda sighed softly, tucking translucent knees up to an equally translucent chest.

"no need to off yourself just because you feel guilty that you practically killed me," he said, rolling his eyes as a clear show of an empathetic lacking, "that's just stupid, really,"

"i did _not_ kill you!" hinata exclaimed. komaeda put his hands up in a mocking defense position.

"gosh, no need to yell like that, either," he commented, then chuckled once more, "you'd look so dumb if someone were to come up here and catch you screaming at the air, seeing as i don't care enough to appear physically to anyone besides you,"

typical of komaeda, the brunette supposed. had he always been this tormenting when he was living?

"you're a real bitch now that you're dead, i hope you know,"

"suppose we're even on that then," komaeda shrugged offhandedly, "not like you were some ray of sunshine when i was alive either. you're the reason this is the only way i can communicate with anyone now,"

"not like you did to begin with," hinata mumbled, eyes notably glassing over with the saltiness of unshed tears as he stared at the setting of the burning orange sun and the collapsing of the red sky into a deep black.

"it's not my fault that you and your petty worries turned everyone against me,"

"don't be dramatic, nagito."

"oh? are we are on a first name basis now? how delightful,"

hinata did not respond, instead staring at the rockily hard concrete road below them. komaeda sighed once more, he'd been doing a lot of that too.

"don't," he said, "then i'll have no one to haunt, and that's no fun,"

"pleasure to know that's the only reason you don't want me dead right now," hinata muttered, sarcasm thick enough to snap the knife it could be cut with.

komaeda scoffed, and hinata flinched.

"why should i even care about you anyway?" he asked, tone dripping with malice, "not like you cared when it was me up here in your place, just like you didn't care when i was finally _dead."_

then his voice grew softer, vulnerable even,  
"bet you threw a fucking party, didn't you? 'oh! komaeda's gone! woohoo!', that's what happened, i already know,"

"no-" hinata tried, but komaeda stopped him as his head perked up and he plastered a grin on his face, covering his facade.

he was still pained like this, even after death. how depressing.  
but it wasn't about him, he knew.

"whatever," the white-haired spirit brushed off, "not like this is my issue anyway, it's yours."  
that statement could mean multiple different things; hinata looked confused.

"what _is_ the issue anyway?" komaeda asked, picking at his not-really-there nails coolly.

"you," hinata answered shortly. komaeda gaped, putting a hand over where his heart _would_ have been as if he was wholly distraught, but hinata knew it was just a ruse.

"i'm quite offended, hinata-kun," komaeda claimed, putting on quite the show of brushing a stray mock-tear from his eye, "that is no way to make calm conversation!"

"this is already the complete opposite of calm; i'm quite literally discussing god knows what with a full-on _ghost_ while sitting on the edge of a rooftop," komaeda nodded, "and also, you know that is _not_ what i meant,"

"oh really? so what did you mean then, because i won't have a hard time believing either option,"

"you and your stupid death has been driving me crazy!"

nagito fell silent; eyes focused on the boy in front of him, finally fully listening to what hinata was trying to say for the first time that whole evening.

"you think i'm happy that you're dead?" hinata accused, "you think i'm finally free cause you're gone?"

"i _loved_ you," he choked, and komaeda's eyes widened, "i loved you and i was too afraid to say anything so i acted like a bitch and then you _died_ and it's been killing me inside ever since," he chuckled bitterly, unbothered enough to brush away the tears that had finally escaped onto his cheeks, "and now you're haunting me because you think i _wanted_ you to fucking kill yourself. god.."

komaeda blinked, trying carefully to process everything he'd just been told.

"hajime-"

"don't."  
komaeda's mouth snapped shut. hinata stared at the sky while komaeda stared at him and komaeda was sure he'd be crying if he wasn't a ghost.

"let me join you," hinata begged almost silently, "i can't take this anymore,"

a silence.

"no," the spirit answered with a frown of finality, "don't hurt your friends like i hurt you,"

" _please,_ "

the ghost of hinata's lover stood, looking down solemnly at the boy before him,  
"you'll get over me... one day,"

and with that, he disappeared.  
  


hinata could only sob.

**Author's Note:**

> my first dr fic and its this shit what the fuck
> 
> this wasnt supposed to be a confession fic what have i done


End file.
